


The Fall

by sztikerami



Series: WIP Graveyard [2]
Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angel/Demon Relationship, Character Death, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Predator/Prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: Reita is an Angel of the Heavens - and one day he falls in love with the wrong person.
Relationships: Die (Dir en grey)/Reita (the GazettE)
Series: WIP Graveyard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497158
Kudos: 1





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be a detailed character history for me and my sister's muses on an old roleplay board (now inactive). It did have a second chapter, but we never posted it online, and now I can't seem to find it anywhere. I'm suspecting it got lost when my old laptop's harddrive decided to give up on me.
> 
> English isn't first language. Unbeta'ed.

It was such a beautiful night. The stars were shining brightly on the sky and a gentle breeze was playing with the leaves of widows. It was perfect, peaceful and quiet. A blonde Angel was sitting on the grass, under one of the ancient widows. His dark orbs were gazing the stars, a soft smile adoring his face. "So beautiful." he whispered to himself. He really loved the sight of stars from here, the Human World. They looked like small fireflies sitting on a black sheet.

"Aren't they?" asked a voice behind him and the Angel turned around, startled. He stared at the stranger, his long red hair and deadly dark orbs - he was a Demon, the blonde could tell at first glance. "But I see a much brighter star here on the ground, right in front of myself." the creature continued.

The Angel didn't dare to say anything or even move an inch. He could see all the darkness in the Demon's heart, it was suffocating him, causing a sharp pain in his chest. Mostly that's why he hated dark beings like Demons - their presence caused him physical pain near his heart.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Angel." the Demon stated and sat down beside the blonde. "I'm not here to cause you any harm."

The Angel didn't know what to react, or if the other was telling him the truth. Despite he knew this creature was evil to the core, he couldn't help but feel some sort of affection towards him. He shook his head. This couldn't happen, it was forbidden.

"You look troubled. I guess your superiors would punish you for spending time with a Demon, right?" the dark creature sighed, looking sad. "I wish it wasn't like that... It would be nice to get to know you. You're pretty."

The Angel blushed and bit his lower lip in embarrassment. "I... I'm Reita." he muttered and hesitantly offered a hand to the Demon. The red head took it. His touch was colder than ice as he leaned down and kissed the back of Reita's hand.

"Die." he said. The Angel raised an eyebrow at the strange name but shrugged it off. He didn't want to seem impolite.

Die could tell how tense the other was just by looking at him. He was amused by the other's innocent act. Did he really look that evil? Oh, but he was trying to look human, kind, a good soul - which, he clearly wasn't. His intentions were dark of course as any Demon's would be, but he wanted to gain Reita's trust. He wanted to play with him.

"So, Reita... what is an Angel doing here tonight?" he asked, trying to sound as kind as demonly possible.

Reita bit his lower lip and scratched the back of his head, "Just stargazing." that was all he said. Die nodded and turned his head  
towards the sky.

Minutes passed with the two figures were sitting still beside each other, watching the seemingly small stars of Heaven. It became a bit more chilly, so the Angel wrapped his beautiful white wings around himself. Die glanced at him, chuckling at the sight. "They can be useful, huh? Those wings, I mean."

Reita turned towards the Demon, blushing again. "Yeah... they can be. I don't need a blanket at home." he said somewhat jokingly. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he loved his wings. Not only because they could give him so much warmth, he especially treasured them for the ability of flying. If there was something the blonde loved to do, it was flying, soaring in the moonlit sky, touching the clouds and watching the towns of humans from above.

"They are very beautiful." the Demon purred. "May I touch them?"

Reita was taken aback by the request, but nodded. He flinched slightly when Die reached out for his wings, but the other male only started caressing the white feathers softly. The blonde felt relieved, for a minute he was afraid the Demon would hurt him. Maybe this man's intentions weren't bad at all...

"They are really soft." Die whispered, smiling at the Angel. Reita sheepishly smiled back. The compliment made his heartbeats so fast it was a wonder said organ didn't blow up in his chest.

"Thank you." he muttered.

The Demon leaned closer to the blonde and planted a soft, chilly kliss on his cheek. "See you, beautiful Angel." he whispered against the flushed skin of the other, then he stood up and walked away, leaving a confused Reita behind.

Two weeks later Reita was sitting underneath the same old willow. He couldn't see the stars tonight, dark clouds were covering the sky. He let out a deep sigh, the lack of the shining points on the sky making him sad.

"You know, I can make them disappear. The clouds, I mean." said a voice behind him and the blonde turned around, startled.

"You again?" he asked, blushing as he saw the Demon standing behind him.

"I was lonely. Hell is an ugly place, I wanted some escape." Die shrugged. "I was hoping I'd found you here."

Reita smiled gently at the other male and patted the grass beside himself. "Come, sit down." He felt sympathy towards the other, even though he knew what kind of person Die was. Reita was an Angel after all, always trying to comfort people around him and make them happy.

Die grinned at the younger male and sat down by his side, kissing the other's cheek lovingly. "Thank you." he whispered.

Weeks passed and Die kept appearing in the same park almost every night. As time passed, the Angel became to like him more and more, laughed at his jokes, blushed at the kisses planted on his hand, cheek and his wings even, awaited for him each and every night. He loved spending his time in the Demon's company. He was slightly afraid what'd the other Angels say if they found out about this friendship, but all his worry faded when Die showed up and sat beside him. And before Reita could realize, he'd already fallen in love with a Demon.

After a while Die's innocent kisses and touches became less innocent. Instead of pecking the other's cheek he licked his neck, instead of holding hands he hugged the other to his chest... and one night he gently pinned Reita down on the grass and kissed him, nibbling on the soft flesh of lips gently. The Angel wanted to pull away, but his body disobeyed his mind.

It was his first kiss and it was stolen away from him, but somehow Reita didn't mind it happened with Die. His arms found the way up the redhead's shoulder and wrapped around his neck to gently pull him closer, the taste of the Demon's saliva driving him crazy. He kissed back hesitantly, with so much innocence that Die couldn't help but smile into the kiss at that.

Pulling away, the Demon smiled down at the Angel. Reita was a complete mess, his hair sticky with sweat and his lips slightly parted as he was panting hard. "You are beautiful." Die whispered, capturing the soft lips with his own for the second but not last time that night.

It was like a dream, Reita thought. For the first time in his life he was in love with someone and he had a relationship. A forbidden one though, but he could care less. He felt too happy to finally experience this beautiful feeling. Die agreed to keep this a secret and thanks God no one suspected anything. They met every night in the same park, under the same willow, talking and kissing for a few hours before parting ways. The Angel would never imagine this dream could so easily turn into a nightmare...

But all good things must come to an end and one day Die stopped coming. Reita didn't know what had happened to his lover, so he tried to search for him - but he didn't know how he could find him. He was an Angel, he couldn't ask for the Demons' help, nor could he tell his brothers. He was all alone in this, no wonder his search ended up with no result.

In the mean time, the blonde Angel was assigned for a mission. As he could read people's heart like an open book, his job was to make pure souls happy by fulfilling their dreams. This time, he was sent to a dying girl. Her name was Hana, she was only seven and had cancer. She was hospitalized, so Reita went there undercover as a doctor. The second he met Hana, he started loving her, her heart was so pure it made the Angel feel comfortable and safe around her - but also very sad, because he knew he couldn't save her.

So he did the only thing he could: he was sitting beside the girl's bed, holding her hand when she was in pain and talking to her, trying to cheer her up. He couldn't bear seeing her sufferings. He thought if someone, this girl would really deserve to live. He thought God was being unfair, and despite he pushed that dangerous and sinful thought aside so many times, it always came back to him.

Reita did the most dangerous thing an Angel could do: he started doubting God.


End file.
